


Mulled Wine

by Sacrulen (Sylenis)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, some shatt/miro right at the end, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylenis/pseuds/Sacrulen
Summary: It's just smut, That's literally all it is. There is no plot- they're tipsy and they screw on the couch.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Mulled Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my stash, dated 24th December 2018, What a great way I apparently spent my Christmas.

☆

"Shh, no- wait listen, ssh!" she pressed a finger to her lips conspiratorially as he walked her backwards towards the sofa. Both of them were giggly, a little tipsy from the wine at the party.   
Keith was nosing at her hair, a low rumble sounding in his throat that sounded almost like he was purring, or humming, or both. He pressed a trail of kisses from her hairline down to her jaw, the vibrations from his own laughter and the gentle tickle from his mouth setting her off again.  
  
"We have to be quiet!" She hissed, still giggling as she turned her face to catch his lips with hers, hoping to shut them both up with more kisses.  
"Don't want to be quiet," Keith said, even though he was mumbling low against her skin, "I want you."  
"You're drunk," she said, but made no move to stop his hands from roaming, letting her own wander to his waist.  
"So are you" He countered, and when his hands stopped at her hips and pulled her flush against him she yelped and he laughed. "Now who's being too loud?"  
  
With a move that should have been too smooth for his slightly sloshed state, he hitched a leg around hers so that she fell backwards onto the sofa. The giggles returned as she shuffled backwards so that he could perch on his knees, straddling her and pinning her against the cushions.  
  
"Pidge," his face returned to her hair, breathing in her scent as he snuffled his way around to her ear, "Pidge, Pidge, _Katie_." Her name on his lips and his warm breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine and she arched herself into him, palms splayed on his back to press him closer. He brushed her hair out of her face, leaning back to look her in the eyes, his dark ones sparkling with his unspoken joke, "My little Kitty-Kat."  
"Jesus, you really are drunk," she laughed, breathless.   
"'M not that drunk, I promise. I just really," he kissed her, "really," and again, "really like you."   
  
Almost in slow motion they twisted both down and to the side, laying along the sofa. He was so warm, so tall and he enveloped her completely, hooking his arms under hers to caress the back of her neck and down between her shoulder blades. His breath was sweet from the wine, his hair tickling her neck and she felt safe- so safe, wrapped up in him. There was nothing else in this moment, just Keith, and his arms and his warmth and his soft mouth and hazy eyes full of affection.  
  
"You're so _small_ ," he groaned, and she huffed, tapping his chest even though she'd only just been appreciating their size difference.   
"That's not a tease I enjoy," she grumbled, and Keith pulled back, shaking his head a little too much.  
"no, no no no, no. I like it. I like that I can just," he squeezed her closer to him, arms around her tight, "hold you like this. I like it, I like you," he crooned into her neck. "God, Pidge I love you so much."  
"I love you too." she whispered, lips against his hair, "I love you."  
  
He removed one hand from under her back, and instead found her knee. His rough palm caught on the knit of her tights as he slowly dragged it up her thigh and under her skirt.  
"Mmm," her voice cracked a little on the sound, arms reaching up to wrap around his shoulders, "I see what you're after..."  
She could feel the pads of his fingertips, pressing gently into her hip bones, feeling their way to the waistband of her undergarments.   
"Is this OK?" He asked as one finger hooked around the waistband, his skin electric on hers.  
" _Yes,_ " she breathed, pressing her hips upwards, encouraging him to slide the fabric down.  
"You say the word, and we stop."   
  
She wanted to protest, tell him she wouldn't be asking him to stop, that she wanted this with every fibre of her being, but instead she just nodded into his neck, letting him continue to roll her tights down and taking her underwear with them. He had to pull away to adjust their positions and she grumbled at the loss of his body heat, but when he hooked her legs over his shoulders and down to rest on his hips, tights still around her ankles and trapping them together it returned in full force and then some.   
  
There was just something- be it that they were still mostly clothed, or that they were doing _this_ in a space where they could be easily overheard or found, that had heat pooling down in her belly and between her legs. The sound of his belt buckle coming undone had her whimpering, and he kissed her jaw in response, his body tense as he did his best to undo his trousers with one hand and stay propped up with the other.   
  
"Hurry up," she groaned, making him laugh deep in his throat, a completely different sound to his previous tipsy chuckling.  
"Patience. Are you even ready?" His fingers ghosted down one thigh, and when he met the wetness at her center his breath stuttered and he swore. She laughed once, gripping his shoulders and kissing his neck, under his jaw and working her way up the line of the scar on his face.   
  
A finger slipped inside her and she gasped, opening her eyes to stare up at him. He was biting down on his lip, watching the way her eyes clouded over as he explored familiar motions with his hand, her breath shuddering and warm on his face when he added another finger and crooked them up, a dark flush spreading over her cheeks and down her neck.  
  
A small whine sounded in her throat as she squirmed, grinding herself further onto his fingers, thighs quivering when the slick heel of his hand bumped her clit.  
"Ssh, we don't want to get caught, do we now?" He dipped his head down to whisper in her ear, coupling a tug on her earlobe with a twist of his working hand. She tried to swallow back the moan that threatened but it came out ragged and breathless.   
"Stop- God- Stop teasing me then."  
  
"As you wish," His face was flushed, eyes dark and hooded with need and he bent his neck to kiss her hard, working himself free with one hand. She wanted to be mad at the loss of stimulation, but her head was fuzzy with anticipation and the warmth of his kisses.  
It wasn't until the first nudge that she realised she'd been holding her breath, but as he pressed into her all the air left her lungs in a rush.  
"Oh _fuck,_ " she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. " _Keith_."  
  
He grunted and huffed, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in, rocking her backwards against the arm of the sofa. The pace he chose was almost agonizingly slow, but it was so deep and so intense that she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. Her hands scrabbled their way down his back to clutch instead at his hips and press him closer.   
  
Fumbling with her feet for a moment she managed to kick one foot of her tights off, freeing her legs and letting them fall further open for him. He groaned his approval, burying his head in her neck to muffle the sounds threatening to escape from his throat and alert someone to their activities. His lips moved wordlessly against her skin, spelling out praises and prayers and nonsense in the crook of her neck. 

  
She was panting already, warm puffs of air near his ear and it was driving him crazy. Tugging her jumper up, one hand snaked its way up and over her clothed stomach. Quickly Keith guessed that the way her dress worked meant he would not be getting to her skin, not without stopping to figure the layers out and he settled for palming at her small breasts through the soft fabric of her dress, feeling the texture of lace beneath it with a groan that had them shushing each other and laughing quietly again.  
  
Pidge hissed his name and he pressed his lips to hers, mouths open and kisses messy as the steady rolling of his hips made the sofa creak. As he looked down at her, lips pink and slightly parted, hair tousled and fanning out around her head like a halo he wanted nothing else. This was where they belonged, entwined and joined and together. She staring back up at him with half lidded eyes, liquid-honey colour dark and full of love. He loved her, he loved her back so much and he tried to transfer this feeling in a kiss, trying to silently fill her with all the emotions swelling in his chest.  
  
He pulled out, ignoring her whimper of indignation and pushed at her hips, silently guiding her to roll onto her knees so her upper body was resting on the sofa arm. Pidge shivered when he flipped her skirt up and over her back, completely exposing her, using a hand to guide himself back in and resume fucking into her steadily.  
  
His fingers slipped down past her belly and between her legs to rub practiced circles around her clit and her fist flew to her mouth to bite down on her knuckles. Every touch set her skin alight, buzzing with electricity in her veins. She was close- so close and she wanted to tell him, wanted to beg him to move faster, wanted to sing his praises but opening her mouth would be such a bad idea because she'd start screaming his name and never stop.   
  
She resigned herself to panting into a pillow instead, and it nearly did turn into a scream when she felt his teeth on a sensitive spot at the back of her neck and it sent her over the edge, practically sobbing into the pillow, mewls of pleasure stifled by the fabric between her teeth. Keith followed soon after, silently clutching her hips to his with a force that would probably leave a bruise but she honestly didn't care. It took a little effort but she managed to lay on her back again, holding his head to her chest and stroking through his hair as their breathing returned to normal.  
  
"We should get cleaned up," he mumbled after a while. Pidge traced lines across his scalp with her fingertips and nodded.   
"I'll take the throw up to my room. I can sneak it into the laundry later."  
  
She cast around for her discarded underwear, and passed them to him "Use these." and he laughed low.  
"You trying to get me going again?" It was a nice idea, but really they'd been too reckless already. The pair fumbled around, doing their best to clean up. Pidge frowned at the damp bite marks in the pillow, and too tired and still a little hazy to think too hard about it, flipped it over.   
  
"fuck," Keith breathed, and she realised he'd been looking. At his catlike grin she pushed him, stifling her giggle with her hand.  
"Come on, we need to get to bed, before we get caught."

  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, they contemplated their mission. They needed to scale the stairs as quietly as possible, use the bathroom before sneaking Keith back into the guest room he was sharing with Shiro, and Pidge back to her bedroom round the corner.  
_-You follow me-_ Pidge mimed, pretending to tiptoe, staring at him and then back up at the carpeted staircase. She knew which stairs would creak so if he followed her steps perfectly they should make as little sound as possible. She gestured at where the bathroom would be above them, then pointed to him. He nodded his understanding of the plan and shot her a thumbs up.   
  
Halfway up the stairs Pidge swayed, still wobbly on her feet with the weight of the couch blanket under one arm and when he accidentally cupped her bare ass under her skirt trying to steady her, she'd collapsed into silent giggles again, clutching the banister. Keith was unable to resist joining and soon they were both sniggering and shushing each other and flapping their hands stupidly at the other, right back to square one.  
  
Matt's bedroom door opened and they both froze. Pidge stared at Keith, eyes wide and mouthed the word "fuck" at him. The hall light had been left on for guests, so there wasn't even a dark corner to hide in. They held their breath, and then both gasped in unison. The figure leaving the room silently, gently closing the door behind them had white hair. And was a lot taller than Matt. Broader too.  
  
Shiro saw the two of them staring at him and the colour left his face.   
  
Keith and Pidge looked from Shiro to the bedroom door that was definitely not his, and back to Shiro. His hair was a mess and there was a ring of marks blossoming around his neck already like a strange purple daisy chain.   
  
His eyes darted between the two of them and down at Pidge's now bare legs, Keith's unfastened belt, their flushed faces.  
  
"None of us are here right now. We're all in our respective beds. This is a figment of our imaginations, brought on by the wine." Pidge said quietly, slowly. Shiro's face turned from white to bright red and he nodded.  
"I saw nothing. I'm just trying to find the bathroom. Alone." then, face and neck on fire, he darted for the bathroom, bare feet silent on the carpet.   
  
Pidge let out a breath she'd been holding. Keith buried his head in his hands. This was going to be so awkward in the morning. 


End file.
